Saddness at Christmas
by Neko's Revenge
Summary: Allen's had a sad past life and it's coming back to haunt him. At Christmas no less! But there's a certain samurai there to comfort him.


**Yay!! It's a Christmas Fic.! I actually finished it before the holiday too!!!!! XDHope ya like it! ^.~  
**

**I suck at doing titles so that's what i came up with.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man. If I did this would happen in the manga/anime.  
**

_

* * *

Tears streamed down his face as he watched his father, Mana, die again. "Mana! No! Run Mana!" He yelled desperately as his deformed arm ran toward Mana. _

_The skeleton that was Mana didn't move but stared at the now white-haired boy instead. "Allen…I love you…please…destroy me…" It said._

_Allen's eyes widened and cried even more. He closed his eyes and screamed as loud as he could._

"_MANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"_

* * *

Allen awoke in a cold sweat, panting, and laying in bed. He put an arm up to rest over his eyes. _Why? Why did I have a dream like that now? I usual don't have them, unless… _He stood up and looked at the calendar. _Shit._ Was all Allen could think. He sighed and walked back to his bed. _I'm skipping breakfast. _He thought as he flopped down on the soft sheets. He was about to fall back into unconsciousness but suddenly there was a loud banging on his door. He groaned loudly.

"Moyashi-chan! It's breakfast time! Time to get up!" _Lavi._ Allen didn't bother replying. He just tried to go back to sleep and ignore the pounding. "Moyashi-chan! Come on get up!" He snuggled more into the covers, trying to drown out the nuisance. He found it was impossible when the rabbit burst open the door and poked him in the head. "Allen! Get up! Breakfast!"

"Hmmm. I'm not hungry." The younger teen mumbled. He heard Lavi gasp and he got poked harder and more.

"Not hungry?! But your always hungry! Come on! Your just tired! Get up!" He stole the covers off the tired boy.

"Lavi, I'm really not hungry. Please just go away." He didn't bother to move at all.

"But Allen! After breakfast we're gonna decorate stuff for Christmas!" Allen flinched at those words. He remembered his dream and curled up more.

"Lavi, please. I'm not feeling well. I'm skipping breakfast. And probably lunch and dinner. Just leave."

"Skipping meals a whole day?! You must be very sick! Should I take you to the infirmary? Do you have a fever?" Lavi asked worriedly. Allen sighed loudly.

"I'm fine! Please just leave!" Allen didn't mean to snap, but it just came out.

"Alright I'll leave. But I'm coming back to get you at lunch and you are coming! Even if I have to drag you!" He heard footsteps and the sound of a door closing. Allen sighed again, but didn't move. He just laid there until sleep over came him. He had a blank, black sleep.

****************

This time he awoke to a pounding on his door again.

"Moyashi-chan! Get up! Lunch!" Knowing that he can't get out of this again he dragged himself out of bed.

"Ugh. I'm coming!" He walked over to the door and opened it. His eye twitched as he saw Lavi grinning.

"Wow! You look just like Yuu-chan!" His eye twitched again before he put his usual fake smile on.

"Well Lavi! Let's go eat! I'm starving!" Although his stomach didn't agree. Instead it seemed to turn upside down at the thought. But he would force himself to eat. No matter what. He didn't want his friends to worry and ask questions.

"You feel better know?" Lavi asked as they walked down the corridor toward the cafeteria.

"Oh yes. I feel fine. Just hungry!" He smiled a blinding smile at Lavi. Lavi grinned and seemed satisfied with the answer. They continued walking until they got to the overly happy chief, Jerry.

"Allen-chan! Where were you at breakfast?!" He asked.

"I just wasn't feeling well. But I'm fine now, so can I have my usual, please?"

"Of course! What'll you have Lavi?

"I'll just have a sandwich."

"Alright! It'll just be a minute!" And then Jerry disappeared into the kitchen. Lavi and Allen waited until their food came. It didn't take long before Jerry came back with several trays of food in one hand and one single tray in the other. "Here you go guys!" He handed them their orders.

"Thanks Jerry." Both exorcists said. They walked a couple of feet before Lavi spotted Kanda.

"Yuu-chan!" He exclaimed as he sat down next to him. Allen sat opposite of the cold-hearted samurai.

"Hello Kanda." He said before he dug into his large meal. His stomach flipped again but he still ate like he normally did. Kanda ignored them and kept eating. They actually ate in silence for once. Kanda would occasionally glance toward Allen.

Surprisingly Allen was done first, even though he had more food.

"Well I'm going to go to Komui's office. I'll see you guys later." He waved as he turned to leave.

"Wait! Why?" Lavi exclaimed.

"See if there are any new missions." He said simply.

"There aren't any missions until after Christmas and New Years."

"Why?"

"It'd kinda like a tradition. So everybody can be together and stuff. We have this humongous party in here at both Christmas and New Years! It's awesome and really fun!"

"Huh. A party does sound like fun! Well then I'll just visit him then. See you!" He walked off and headed straight to the crazy scientists office. He knocked on the door and called, "Komui? Are you in there?"

"Yes, come in!" Came an answer. Allen walked in and smiled at the supervisor. He was actually doing work for a change.

"Sorry to bother you but do think you could send me on a mission from now until a few days after Christmas?"

"What?! Why would you want to do that?! We'll be having a party and everything!"

"I know. It's just that my eye is acting up and it kinda hurts. So could I take a trip somewhere so that it could calm down? Please?" He gave him his puppy eyes. Komui thought this over, ignoring the adorable white-haired exorcist in front of him.

"Well I guess I could. If you really want to."

"Thank you, Komui! Oh and could you not tell anyone else? And if anyone asks please tell them that I went on a little vacation?"

"Alright. You can go whenever and wherever you want too.. Just call through Timcanpy if anything happens, okay?"

"Alright. I'll leave right now as soon as I get packed. Thanks again Komui!" He waved as he stepped out of his office. He was startled to see Kanda leaning against a wall.

"Kanda! What are you doing here?" _I hope he didn't hear anything._

"I'm going with you."

"What?!"

"I heard and I'm going with. You might do something stupid, so no complaining. I was going to disappear anyway. Get packed. I'll be waiting for you at the train station." With that he walked away, leaving no room for further arguments.

_The hell? Why does he want to come? I doubt it's because he thought I would do something stupid. Oh well. I'll just have to loose him on the way. _With that last thought, he proceeded to his room. He got there with no interferences. After he closed the door, he got out his suitcase and started shoving neatly folded clothes in it. Timcanpy ran into his head when he had finished.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked the golden golem, rubbing the back of his head. "We're just going on a small trip. Just about a week or two. I don't want to be here and killing everyone's mood. I can't keep up the façade when it's this close to that day." He started to pack when suddenly his head started throbbing painfully. "Gah!" His hand flew up to his temple and he crouched down next to the bed, his other hand scrunched up into the sheets. Timcanpy fluttered over his head frantically. Allen whimpered softly as the memories from Mana's second death came flooding back. There was a knock at the door.

"Moyashi! Get your ass out here now! It doesn't take you an hour to pack!" _It's been that long? Crap. _

"K-Kanda, I'm…almost done. Just…go away." He tried not to stutter but he couldn't stop it from coming out that way. His breathing had become uneven and the throbbing became more painful. He yelped a little too loudly. Kanda heard it and tried opening the door.

"Unlock the damn door or I'm breaking it open!" Kanda said dangerously. _When did I lock it? _Allen thought just before the pain suddenly got worse. He couldn't take it anymore. He fell to the ground, black and white splotches all over his vision. He faintly heard the door crash open, but didn't feel Timcanpy slam into his back, trying to keep him awake. Before he lost consciousness, he saw a boot and long tresses of black hair.

* * *

Allen awoke to a white world that smelled like medicine. He groaned and sat up. The throbbing had stopped for the time being.

"Allen-chan! Your awake! Are you okay? What happened? Kanda said you fainted in you room! What was he doing there anyway?" He turned his head to see Lavi's worried face and Lenalee's angry one. Allen blinked. _Why is she mad?_

"Allen-kun, you should've laid down if you weren't feeling well! And Nii-san said you were planning to go on a trip all through Christmas!"

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want to ruin everyone's mood. My eye has been bothering me is all. Heh heh heh." Allen laughed nervously through a weak smile.

"Well your staying here for Christmas. No ands, ifs, or buts about it!" With that said, she stormed off out of the infirmary.

"Why is she so mad? It's just a holiday." He muttered, not expecting an answer.

"Because it's your first Christmas here!" Lavi practically shouted in Allen's ear. Allen jumped a good five feet off the bed, forgetting that Lavi was still there, and fell off the bed with an 'oof!'. Allen sat on the floor, rubbing his now sore butt.

"Owww. Lavi please don't do that again." Lavi peered over the bed and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Moyashi-chan."

"Ugh." Allen stood up and stretched. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long. You should've seen Kanda's face, though! He was so worried! It was hilarious! I'm gonna tease him for weeks!"

"But why was he worried?" Allen cutely cocked his head to the side.

"Do I seriously have to spell it out for you?!"

"Yes, please." Lavi fell to the floor anime style.

"Really?! You can't be _that _naïve!" Allen just blinked twice. Lavi sighed and put a hand on Allen's shoulder.

"It's time I tell you what Yuu-chan's thinking of doing to you." Allen's eyes widened and he was dragged out of the infirmary by an overly happy rabbit.

* * *

Allen was currently seated on Lavi's bed, who was seated next to him. They seemed to be having a staring contest. Except that Allen would blink.

"Okaaaaay. Why am I here again?"

"You are here to listen to my proof that Yuu-chan likes you." Allen eyes widened and his face contorted in a look of horror.

"Oooohhh. You looked scared. Is it that big a surprise for you?" Allen hadn't moved a centimeter. "Allen?" The redhead waved a hand in front of his face. "Moyashi-chan?" He tapped him on the shoulder then shook him softly. Then, when that didn't work, he did it more violently. "Allen?! You in there?! Talk to me buddy!" Lavi started to panic. A 'thump' sounded on the other side of the door. Then another. Lavi looked at Allen and, seeing as he didn't move, went to open it.

A golden ball flew in and immediately rammed into the side of Allen's head. The cursed teen crashed into the wall and then fell back into the bed, groaning from the pain. His eyes opened and he sat up, while rubbing the side of his head. "Ow,"

"Allen-chan! Your back!" Lavi bounced onto the bed. Allen stared at him. "Or not."

"Lavi!" He snapped out his slight daze. "…Why are you in my room? Wait." He looked around. "This isn't my room. Why am I here? Wasn't I in the infirmary?" Now it was the rabbit's turn to blink stupidly.

"You don't remember me dragging you here?"

"No."

"What was the last thing you remember me saying?"

"Something about Kanda."

Silence followed until Lavi bluntly said, "Yuu-chan likes you." This time Alen heard something else.

"Who wants to rape me?!" he screamed.

"What? No! Not rape, like! Like! Yuu-chan likes you! Well he does wanna rape you-"

"WHAT?!"

"but that's not the point! Yuu-chan likes you-Wow I've said that a lot-and I'm here to tell you the proof!" Allen turned to Tim.

"What do you think? Should we listen to his joke or just kill him now?"

"Hey!" Timcanpy went over to perch on Lavi's head. Allen sighed.

"Okay, what's your proof?"

"Well, first of all, this is _not _a joke! And don't you feel someone staring at you in the cafeteria? I mean he's practically stripping you with his eyes!"

"Yeah, right." Allen snorted while crossing his arms.

"He is! Timcanpy has the video of when you collapsed in your room, if ya wanna see it. That should be all the proof you need!"

Tim flutter over in front of Allen's head and opened his mouth. A projection showed up of Allen cradled in Kanda's arms.

"_Shit, Moyashi! What the hell did you do?" Kanda put a hand on Allen's forehead. "No fever. And you wanted to go on a fucking trip. Baka Moyashi." Kanda kissed his forehead before he stood up with Allen still in his arms. He held him protectively as he walked to the infirmary. _The projection stopped there.

Allen sat there, his eye twitching, and stared at the place where the image used to be. Once again he moved nowhere.

"Allen?" This time Lavi poked his head. Not a good idea. Allen fell back against the bed, unconscious. "Oh, crap! Yuu-chan's gonna kill me!" Lavi picked up the younger male and headed to the infirmary. As he walked, people asked 'What happened this time?' and 'Why the hell was he even out of the infirmary?' Lavi just smiles and said that Allen wanted to go for a walk.

They reached the infirmary and Lavi placed Allen on the bed he was on before. He waited for him to wake up but it was taking too long so he went to bed.

* * *

Six days past and everyone was worrying. Allen hadn't moved at all, not one centimeter. Except his breathing, of course.

"Lavi, what the hell did you do?! It's been almost a week! And it's Christmas Eve today! He's gonna miss the Eve and main Christmas parties!" Lenalee angrily cried at Lavi.

"I told you, I didn't do anything!"

"Usagi," Kanda warned dangerously from behind the rabbit.

"Ah Yuu-chan! When did you get there?" Lavi laughed nervously.

"What the fucking hell did you do to the Moyashi?"

"Uh…nothing?" Kanda growled and pulled out Mugen.

"Okay! I told him that you liked him! Don't kill me!" Lavi cowered in the corner.

"You what?" Kanda was moments away from slicing the rabbit up when a whimper sounded from behind him. He turned to see Allen sitting up, holding his head.

"Allen!" Lenalee, who had been standing in the side lines, ran over to him. "How are you feeling? Are you okay? It's Christmas Eve, you know!" Allen visibly flinched.

"Ah Lenalee calm down. Now did you say it was Christmas?"

"No, Christmas Eve! And where're having a party tonight and all day tomorrow! Your lucky you didn't miss it!"

"Ah! I was asleep that long?"

"Yup! And your still going to the party, too! And do you remember what Lavi said to you?"

"? No. I think I passed out before he said anything. Why?" Everyone sighed, even Kanda. Allen tilted his head to the side. "? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, there's nothing. Anyway, go to your room and get dressed for the party." Lenalee said and left the room.

"I'm sorry Moyashi-chan! I made you pass out for almost a week!" Lavi glomped Allen on the bed only yo have Mugen at his throat.

"Stay away from Moyashi, baka Usagi. You've done enough already." Kanda said.

"I didn't mean to make him to pass out!"

"Well you did. So back off."

"Make me!" Lavi stuck out his tongue, childishly. Kanda smirked in return and Lavi paled.

"Gladly." He swiped at Lavi's head.

"Ha! Ya missed me!" Kanda growled and swiped again. He missed and continued trying to chop the rabbit's head off. Allen sat there staring at them.

"Um. . . If you don't mind, I'm going to get ready for the party." Allen go up from the bed and walked past the two fighting idiots.

The two males left in the room stared after him.

"Well that was odd. He didn't say that too happy. It was almost like he didn't want to go!" Lavi said.

"Maybe he doesn't. Maybe he hates this stupid holiday." Kanda said while taking Mugen from Lavi's throat. Lavi gasped.

"But It's Allen! Sweet, lovable, pure, and innocent Allen-chan! He's gotta like Christmas!" Lavi yelled, modified at the thought.

"So? I'm going to train. Don't bother me." The samurai walked out of the room. Lavi pouted and followed after him. He caught up to Kanda and said, "You better be at the party and help keep an eye on Allen, else he might drink the punch and get drunk." Then he bounced away toward the cafeteria.

Kanda spent the rest of the night in the training hall.

* * *

The party was busy with mingling people and Allen was about to break. _Why? Why did I have to come to this stupid party? Damn Lenalee. Maybe I can just sneak out. _He inched toward the door and successfully made it out the door. He ran down the empty halls until he got to the roof. There he sat down on the ledge and looked out into the darkness. An image appeared in the middle of the clouds. It was a man in a tophat, his face was shrouded in black.

_Mana. I'm so sorry. You have no right to forgive me. Allen's eyes started to tear up._

He stood up and dusted off his pants. He thought it would be better to cry next to the entrance instead of falling off the ledge. He fell off anyway. The reason was that a very loud "Moyashi, what the hell are you doing?!" was heard from behind him. That made him jump about five feet and start tipping off the ledge.

His eyes widened and he was about to plummet to the ground when a pair of stong, muscular arms wrapped around his waist. He and the other person fell back on the roof. Allen landed on top of the other that saved him from a gruesome death.

"Moyashi, do that again and I will kill you." The arms around him tightened slightly. Allen looked up to see beautiful cobalt eyes staring down at him.

"Kanda? Why are you up here?" He asked innocently.

"That doesn't matter. Did you finally snap or something?"

"Huh?"

"I thought you'd be overjoyed since it's Christmas and all. What reasons do you have to kill your-OI! What the hell are you doing?! Don't cry! Stop it! Stop it right know!" Kanda panicked. He watched as all of Allen's built up emotions finally showed up. He held him tighter and buried his head in Allen's soft, white hair. _It smells like lavender. _He noted. They stayed like that even after Allen had calmed down. He was still sniffling when Allen noticed that he was laying on top of the samurai. The samurai being Kanda. Kanda Yuu. THE Kanda Yuu! As soon as Allen processed that he bolted out of Kanda's embrace.

"Ahhhh…S-sorry Kanda…I didn't mean to…uh…cry on you…um…well…Bye!" Allen quickly ran for the door. Only to be stopped once again by a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He stood there wide-eyed.

"Your not going anywhere, Moyashi. Not until you tell me why you were crying." Kanda said in a very soft and soothing voice.

"Why do you care, Bakanda?" _Act normal. Start an argument. Distract him and he'll go away. _

"I don't have to tell you. Now say why or we're both spending the night and Christmas-"

"Stop saying that!" Allen suddenly shouted. He slumped in Kanda's arms and is shoulders shook as sobs once again were heard from the boy. "Just stop saying that fucking word," he whimpered.

"What word?" Allen kept silent. "Moyashi, what word?" Nothing. The younger male just shook his head. Kanda's eyes narrowed and he thought of the words he had said. _Is it…Christmas? But why would that holiday make him cry?…Whatever. If he doesn't want to tell me then fine._

"Listen, Moyashi, if you don't want to tell me then I won't pry. Just stop crying, will you?" The sobs left only to be replaced by small sniffles.

"Why?" Allen asked in a small, raspy voice. Kanda blinked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you being so…nice to me? Usually you'd just go "Che" and walk away. Or let me jump off the ledge, not that I was going to. Why did you hold me when I cried?" Kanda kept silent, his arms tightened a little around Allen's slim waist. Allen thought he wasn't going to answer but then the raven said:

"If I told you, would you pass out or go paralyzed like when Lavi told you?" He asked in a hesitant and quiet voice.

"Huh?"

"Moya-no…Allen." The younger's eyes widened. _Shit. This must be serious. He's using my real name. _He felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach. _Huh? Fluttery? Why's it fluttery? Because Kanda said my name? Why does that make my stomach that way? Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten in awhile. I haven't eaten since the first time I passed out! Holy shit! I'm surprised my stomach isn't eating me alive! I was too busy thinking to eat at the party. Hmmmm. What should I eat when I'm out of here?_

While Allen was naming every food known to man, Kanda was having a mind battle of his own.

_Should I tell him? What if he rejects me? Che. Since when do I care? I feel like a shy little girl. Humph! I'll just tell him and get this over with!…But what if he does reject me? That's what will most likely happen. So I should just say it and go on with my life. _With that settled, Kanda cleared his throat. Allen snapped out of his thoughts at that.

"Listen. I'm saying this once and only once. Got it, Moyashi?" Allen nodded and tried his hardest to turn his head so he could see Kanda's face. Didn't work. He was holding on rather tightly now, so it was hard to move.

"Kanda, what is it? Why haven't you let me go yet?"

"Allen-," There was the fluttery feeling again. "I…like you."

"Ha! So you admit it! It's about time. I knew I'd grow on you!" Allen smiled triumphantly. Kanda blanched.

"That's not what I meant! God, you can't be that dense!" Allen cocked his head to the side in question. Even though all Kanda saw was his white hair, he knew what it meant. He sighed, "Never mind, it's you. You're the densest person in the world."

"Hey!"

"What? You are! Even when someone tries to say 'I love you' You think it's as friends!"

"What?! Who said that?!"

"Oh my God!" Kanda let the 'confused' Allen go, frustrated. "You are seriously the most-Mph!" His sentence was cut off by a pair of lips on his own.

He stared, wide-eyed, at Allen's closed ones. While Kanda was still in shock, Allen pulled away. He was smirking and held his hands behind his back.

"I'm a good actor, huh?" Kanda blinked.

"What?" was all he managed to say.

"I was acting! The whole time actually. Well not the _whole _time. I've known for awhile, now. I was acting when Lavi said you liked me. I wasn't really paralyzed." Kanda's eye twitched.

"Wait. So you faked passing out both times?" Allen's mood seemed to get slightly sad at those words.

"No…The passing out was real." He looked at the ground in front of him. _Che. I'll ignore that. I told him that I wouldn't pry._

"So you were faking at being as dense as hell?"

"Yup!" Allen instantly brightened.

"All that time?" Kanda seemed to be getting angry. But Allen didn't seem to notice.

"Um…That's what I said, Bakanda. Did you honestly think _I _would be that naïve? I mean come on! I've lived with Cross! I know when people are staring at you ass or undressing you with their eyes."

"And what else do you know?" Kanda gritted out. Allen's smirk widened.

"I'm still a virgin, if that's what you wanna know." Kanda 'Che'd', crossed his arms over his chest, and looked the other way.

"Awwwww, Bakanda, are you mad? I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist."

"Your going to pay for it later. A lot. In my bedroom." Allen blushed and looked down and Kanda smirked. "Later though. Unfortunately we've spent along time up here. So we need to go back to the…party." Allen's aura darkened a lot at those words. His arms fell to his sides and he hid eyes under silver bangs.

"You can go. I'm going to my room and to sleep. I'm suddenly very tired." With that he walked toward the exit to leave. Kanda frowned, but followed closed behind, keeping an eye on him. They walked through the corridors not saying a word. When they got to the cafeteria, Kanda went in, but Allen kept walking. He got to his room and flopped on his bed.

He didn't sleep though. He lay there, staring at his dresser.

_I hate Christmas. But I guess I should like it a little more. Kanda confessed to me. I'm surprised he didn't hill me when I said I faked not knowing. I hope he didn't take it out on Lavi. _He fell asleep after that thought. Not knowing Kanda was on the other side of the door, listening to his breathing.

After Kanda heard Allen's breathing slow, he opened the door and silently crept in. He stared at the boy's sleeping face and melted.

_Dammit! He's too damn cute! How it's possible that he's still a virgin is beyond me! Huh?_

Allen's face contorted in pain and he whimpered softly. Kanda shook his shoulder to arouse him from sleep. Instead he was pleasantly surprised when the Moyashi's arms outstretched and pulled Kanda down to the bed. The white-haired teen seemed to calm down some. Kanda settled down next to him. He put his arms around Allen's waist to pull him closer. Allen curled into the older male's warmth. His eyes opened slightly and stared sleepily at Kanda's beautiful face. A small smile spread across his pale jaw and his eyes closed again.

A rare, no, _very _rare smile formed on Kanda's face. He laid there, staring at his Moyashi's face until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kanda awoke to a pounding on the door. He opened his eyes to see Allen's adorable sleeping face. The pounding on the door continued. The raven growled and carefully got out of the bed, not wanting wo wake Allen.

"Allen-chan! It's Christmas! Time to get up!" _The stupid rabbit. Should I go out? Whatever. Everyone's going to find out about us anyway. _He opened the door to find the usagi bouncing around like a…well, like a rabbit. He saw Kanda and stopped.

"Yuu-chan?! Why are you in Moyashi-chan's room?! Oh my god you finally raped him! Yuu-chan how could you?! You tainted our sweet, innocent Allen!"

"Shut up or your going to wake him." He pulled Mugen to Lavi's throat. "And I did not rape him. Moyashi was whimpering and I could hear him as I was passing by so I went in to see what was up. I was planning to just wake him but he got a fucking death grip on my arm. So I had no choice but to sllep here."

"Holy crap you explained everything and didn't just go 'Che' and walk away! Did you tell him? Did you?! Is that why he disappeared from the party?"

"No. I don't know why but I found him on the roof. But yes, I did tell him."

"How'd it go?! What was his answer?! Tell me! TELL ME!!!!" Allen stirred in his sleep at Lavi's loud yelling and his eyes fluttered open.

"Great job, usagi. You woke him up." Allen sat up and looked around the room sleepily. He spotted the two idiots in the door way.

"Huh? Kanda, Lavi? Why are you in my room? Is something wrong?" He yawned.

"Nope! Everything's perfectly fine!" Lavi bounced into the room and hopped on Allen's bed. "It's Christma-," Before he could finish his sentence he got knocked on the head by Kanda. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't say that word in front of me."

"It's?"

"The other one."

"Chris-"

"Don't say it!" he whack him in the head again.

"Ow! Okay okay! You didn't have a problem with it before."

"Well now I do, so can it."

"Actually Lavi, it's me that's got a problem with it."

"Eh?! Why?" Allen smiled sadly, a distant look in his eyes,

"Christmas is when Mana, my foster father, died. So I don't like this holiday that much. It just brings back bad memories. That's the reason I kept passing out. Not because of you Lavi."

"That's so sad! I'm sorry, I didn't know! You should have told us sooner!" Lavi glomped the cursed teen.

"It's fine. So know that you know, I hope you understand why I want to stay in my room all day."

"But-," And once again Mugen came to Lavi's throat.

"But what?"

"N-nothing."

"I thought so." Kanda sheathed Mugen and turned to Allen. "I'll stay here with you. I never go to the stupid party anyway."

"No Kanda, that's fine. You should go have…fun…Or you should just go anyway." Allen smiled his trademark smile.

"Wait wait! Before anyone goes anywhere, I wanna know you answer!"

"Huh? About what?"

"Kanda's confession!"

"Oh yeah. I never really answered." H turned to Kanda." I love you," he said and softly pressed his lips to his. Lavi gaped.

"Oh my GOD!! I was right! Yuu-chan's tainted Allen!" He ran out the room screaming that into the halls.

"Usagi!" Kanda stormed after him, Mugen above his head. Allen stared after them.

"Well that was easier to get rid of them then I expected." He shrugged and shut the door. Then he flopped back on his bed and went to sleep for a while.

* * *

Kanda walked down the hall mumbling death threats to various people. The party had gone on all throughout the day. Lavi had burst into the cafeteria saying 'Kanda and Allan are now a couple! And Kanda's already tainted out sweet Allen!' And then people started to ask questions and stuff. _So annoying. _He was planning to go to the training hall but was stopped by something ramming him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" He turned to see Timcanpy fluttering in the air. "What do you want? Is something wrong with Moyashi?" Tim flapped more and started flying around in circles. "Let's go."

Kanda got to Allen's room and instantly heard whimpering. He opened the door slowly and quietly. He looked around the room and spotted a lump on the bed. Quietly, he walked to the bed and sat down next the lump. It seems Allen didn't hear him. He pulled the covers back to see his face. What he saw made his heart break. Allen's face was stained with tears and his face was filled with pain. It looked like he had been crying for awhile. Kanda put a warm hand on Allen's shoulder.

"Allen," he whispered. The said boy opened his eyes and looked at Kanda.

"K-Kanda? W-why are you h-here?" He sniffed. The tears still streamed down his face non-stop. Kanda's face softened and he laid down next to Allen. He pulled the smaller male into his chest and held him in a tight embrace. "Kanda?"

"Shhhhh. It's okay. Just cry." Allen sniffled and then broke down in tears again. He clung onto Kanda's shirt and slightly uncurled from his previous ball. Kanda kept saying soothing words to comfort him.

* * *

Both of them had ended up falling asleep at some point. Allen cried himself to sleep while Kanda kissed Allen's forehead and drifted off to sleep moments later.

It was Allen that woke up first. The first thing he saw was Kanda's peaceful face. _He's even prettier when he's asleep. _He scooted closer, which woke up Kanda.

"Ah. Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Kanda stared at him, before he softly kissed his lips. It just a sweet, simple kiss. No tongues involved.

"It's fine. Go back to sleep. It's still dark out." Allen smiled softly and laid his head on Kanda's chest.

"Thank you for last night. I'm sorry for ruining your plans."

"Che. I didn't have any. And besides…" He looked down and Allen looked up, curious as to why he stopped short. Kanda smiled as he saw Allen's cute expression. "Besides, I'd rather spend time with you then anything else." Allen blushed and put his head back to it's original place on his chest.

"Me too. I…um…I love you, Kanda."

"And I love you Moyashi. And you can call me Yuu from now on." Allen snapped his head up, beaming.

"Really?!" Kanda nodded. "Yuu…I love you." His smile was blinding.

"Che. Love you too…Allen." He buried his head into Allen's snowy locks and they both fell asleep thinking the same thing.

_I got the best Christmas present ever.

* * *

_

**Well that's it! That last line was soooo cheesy. I couldn't think of anything else though. Reviews are much appreciated!!** **Hopefully my writing skills have improved some! Heh.**


End file.
